Current protocols for the generation of induced pluripotent stem (iPS) cells from somatic cells are slow (e.g. 30-45 days) and are inefficient (<0.1% of cells are reprogrammed). Additionally, the generation of iPS cells from somatic cells achieved by simultaneous viral transduction of defined reprogramming transcription factors using Lenti- or Retro- or Adeno-viruses requires multiple viral vectors for gene delivery. Lenti- or Retro-viruses can also result in insertional mutagenesis and can present significant barriers to research, clinical, and therapeutic application of iPS cells. A single gene delivery system does not ensure the infectivity and co-expression of all genes in one cell which is critical for reprogramming. Despite the progress in embryonic stem (ES) cells research in recent years, feeder cells such as inactivated mouse embryonic fibroblasts (iMEF) are still required to generate iPS cells from human or mouse fibroblasts. Feeder cells provide the essential support and nutrients to allow ES/iPS cells to grow, attach, and proliferate. The risk of contamination of viruses or other macromolecules from the mouse cells limits the use of such iPS cells for therapeutic purposes.